Faster
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Dean and Arandi AU. Can two people that have been hurt badly by others find their way to each other? Sports car racing backdrop.
1. Chapter 1

I really don't get why so many people like Dean more when he's an asshole but alright I'll give you asshole Dean but I can't keep him that way for long.

I was asked if I could a Dean/Arandi story with a racing backdrop. I don't know much about racing but I decided to write it this way instead of getting my head ripped off by NASCAR fanatics. Lol.

WARNING: Sexual content and bad language.

FASTER

FINISH LINE

Dean Winchester put on his cockiest smile as he posed for the cameras holding up his latest trophy. Hundreds of flashes went off but he kept his shades firmly in place, learning long ago if you're a champion and you don't want to go blind you better protect your eyes in the winner's circle.

The beautiful brunette that had handed him the trophy stood close by him getting herself into every shot and Dean didn't say a word because she presently had a nice firm grip on one of his ass cheeks. A telling sign that he would be getting a piece of ass later.

Well hello maybe two now that the blonde stepped up on his other side to put the wreath of roses and hundred dollar bills around his neck.

"How do you feel to have the most wins of any racer ever?" Someone yelled.

"Like a champion." Dean shouted and the flashes went off again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean lay back on the motel bed waiting for the two women to stop bickering. They had blown him stupid now they were arguing on who would be the first to get fucked.

Apparently they thought he was some kind of sex machine and didn't realize that he needed time to recuperate.

"Dean please tell this blonde bimbo that I'm first." The brunette purred sweetly.

Dean yawned sleepily. "Look Brandy why don't we get some sleep and then…." Oh hell he had said the wrong thing because the brunette was livid and the blonde was laughing.

"My name is Brenda." She hissed.

"Well I guess since he doesn't even remember your name, he's mine."

"What makes you think that he remembers yours?" Brenda asked.

Dean was amused to have two beautiful naked women acting this way even though it was far from the first time. It was amazing how some women acted around famous men. The dollar signs in their eyes.

They both turned to look at him. They really expected him to remember names when he had so many other things on his mind. Like two days from now he had to qualify for the Western.

"Marissa?" He ventured.

"You're a fucking asshole." The blonde yelled jumping off the bed and grabbed her clothes. "My names is Nicole!"

"At least he got the right letter with me." Brenda huffed.

Dean didn't really give two shits what her name was or anything else about her. "Don't go acting like I hurt your feelings or anything. You act like sluts you're going to get treated like sluts."

Both women looked completely taken aback.

"You know the way out. Don't make me call security." He growled rolling onto his stomach when he heard the door slam.

He had gotten his rocks off and that was all that mattered to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean ran his hand over his sleek black racing car and felt the thrill vibrate through his stomach.

Even after all these years the adrenaline rush of driving fast still made him giddy. He didn't think that he would ever get tired of the feeling.

He loved the speed, loved the freedom, the fame, the money. Women threw themselves at him everywhere he went so he had all the sex a man could need.

"I swear one of these days I'm going to catch you fucking that car." Misha, Dean's manager, said behind him.

"She'd probably be the best lay of my life." Dean replied thinking of the little red head he'd had bent over earlier and he'd felt like he should have taken her pulse for all the effort that she put into it.

"You can't tell me every woman you bed is that bad." Misha chuckled as he opened to hood of the car.

"Man all they have on their minds is how to become my girlfriend and start spending my money. They honestly think that I'm going to fall for them when they fall into my bed three minutes after I meet them."

"Was he fondling the car again?" Sam laughed as he walked in with Zane, Tom, Garth, Mitch, Colt, and Clint. Dean's entire team.

"Shut up little brother, don't be jealous that I get more ass in one week than you do all year." Dean smirked.

Sam wrinkled his nose. "That's because I kind of like my dick fine where it is. I'm surprised you don't have a bunch of little Dean's running all over the world."

"I know how to take care of myself Sammy. I never trust a condom that I don't buy myself. I know how desperate some bitches can be."

"The qualifying race is in thirty minutes so suit up dude. I know how you like to look all GQ fresh." Misha grinned.

Dean began to walk away.

"So has anyone heard anything about the new driver that just got into the circuit?" Tom asked.

Dean spun on his heel. "New driver?" He had pretty much been racing against the same bunch for over a year. The only one that came close to beating Dean was Hansen Jonas and he had had to settle for second time after time.

"Yeah just barely got in under Brady since he still isn't a hundred percent."

"Has he won anything that I'm not in?"

"I just heard about him today but I'll do my research later."

Dean smirked. "I'll put the fear of God in him. What's his name?"

"Randy Remington or something like that." Tom answered.

"Are you serious? Is he trying to mock me with the last name like a gun?"

"Real name as far as I know."

"Is there a Smith and Wesson out there too?" Dean growled as he headed to suit up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean grinned as he pulled his car onto the track and the crowd went crazy. He loved the attention.

His grin faded as he watched the new racer glide into his slot two cars away.

The fucker had taste with his beauty of an Aston Martin just like Dean's except his was silver and Dean's was black.

Dean had gotten into sports car racing after trying his time with NASCAR. He had won a couple of races but they had way too many rules and the sponsors could drive you crazy.

He preferred this, preferred the purr of a sports car and the changing tracks or just out and out street racing in some places. He made his money racing, he didn't have to count on fancy sponsors at every turn and broadcast all over his cars.

The other racer turned to look at him, his face already hidden by the helmet and Dean glared and gave a slight nod that was returned just as curtly.

Dean slipped his helmet on. "Key the music Sasquatch." He said into his headset. They really weren't supposed to play music when they raced but Dean felt completely in the zone when he listened to music.

He heard the rock music start and it thrummed through him as he flexed his hands on the wheel.

"Good luck, Dean." Sam replied.

"When have I ever needed luck?" Dean asked.

"Just saying bro."

"Yeah, yeah, see you in the winner's circle like always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was at the top of his game like always and was far ahead of all the rest in minutes.

"Dean that Remington dude is like right on your ass speed for speed." Sam said.

"He has to get past me first now doesn't he?" Dean snickered.

He kept his car in a perfect position to move to either side if the other car tried to pass him.

The other racer came up on him on his left and Dean began to drift that way.

The other car suddenly and beautifully pulled right and shot past him.

"Hell the fuck no!" Dean growled. He wasn't going to get beat especially by some fucking newbie.

He shifted gears and floored it. His only chance to get his lead back was to take the next curve at full speed.

"Dean…."

"Shut up Sam." Dean growled as he shifted again. He cut in through on the inside so close to the wall he could reach out and touch it.

He hit the straight away and shifted again and floored it, hitting the finish half a car ahead of the other racer.

He hadn't had to fight for a finish like that in a long time. He appreciated the challenge but just 'hell the fuck no.'

He needed to meet this racer and let him know that Dean Winchester was not that easy to beat.

His team was already heading to him as he came to a stop and began to climb out of the car.

The other racer was doing the same as his team headed to him.

Dean stood ready to give the cockiest smile and the fakest 'good race pal better luck next time' firm handshake and fuck you very much.

He wasn't prepared at all for the sight that met him as the helmet came off and the driver shook out long black wavy hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen stared back at him.

He was agape, cocky smile gone and hell the fuck no.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	2. BLURRED LINES

BLURRED LINES

There had been no handshake or anything remotely nice. Dean new he shouldn't show such bad sportsmanship but fuck that shit. He had almost gotten beat by a woman and that just was wrong on so many levels, stages, and planets.

He stormed into his station and walked right into Misha face to face until he had him backed into a wall.

"You fucking knew it was a chick didn't you?" Dean roared furiously. "There is no way that that bit of information would get by you since you usually know what kind of toilet paper all my competition uses and how many sheets."

"I knew Dean but I didn't want to tell you because the way you acted right now doesn't make you look like a very nice guy and that hurts your popularity. You do realize that most of your fans are women right?"

"Fans yes. My fucking competition no! She almost beat me Misha."

"I noticed and I can only imagine what juvenile antics you would have pulled then."

Dean shoved Misha. "Fuck you." He growled and stormed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sat at the bar watching the scene on TV as it played over again on how he walked away when he saw that a woman had almost beaten him. His bad boy conduct being replayed every five minutes.

"Fucking bitches." The drunk guy next to him slurred. "They never know their place always want to do what men do."

Dean didn't respond only stared at the picture that was now on the screen of Randy or more like Arandi being interviewed.

He couldn't deny that she was one hell of a beauty but she didn't belong on his circuit and if that made him a dick so the hell well.

"Did you think the world champion would react like that?" She was asked.

Her voice was like honey and the Texas twang rang mildly in her tone. "It's not the first time I've had that reaction. Pretty sure it won't be the last."

"Any words for Dean Winchester?"

She looked into the camera. "I didn't come here to become BFF's with anyone. I came here to race and preferably to win. I didn't get that today but I don't give up very easily and don't get my feelings hurt very easily. So Mr. Winchester congratulations on your win and I'll see you on the streets for the Western."

She smiled crookedly and Dean wanted to break the fucking TV that seemed to be mocking him. He had never had such a fucking hollow victory.

He slammed his glass on the bar and motioned for a double of the Petron that he was drinking.

"Bitch." He mumbled.

"I've been called worse." A voice on his other side said calmly.

It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. He turned to look and there she was in living color. She had her hair up in a tight ponytail and wearing jeans and blouse that showed off her well-toned ass and belly.

"That doesn't surprise me." He muttered. He slammed back his drink ready to move away from her but he was far from done drinking.

He could feel her penetrating gaze on him and he was by no means a coward. He turned back, stood in front of her and met her eyes. "Is there something you want to say?"

"You don't know me at all and just because I almost beat you I'm a bitch?"

She had him there and not God himself would get him to admit it to her. "I may not know you at all but I know that you don't belong on any track or street." He said evenly.

"Because I'm a woman?"

"Fucking bitches ruin everything." The drunk that had spoken earlier suddenly got between them. "You belong in a fucking kitchen making a man's breakfast, lunch, and dinner and scrubbing toilets with a toothbrush."

Arandi glared at Dean as if he had said the words.

He began to respond but the drunken man was on a role and shoved Arandi hard cursing at her foully. She stumbled back and Dean watched in awe as she put the guy on his ass with one solid punch to the face.

She stood over him. "Kiss my bedazzled ass you fucking dick."

She turned to go and the man stood up and grabbed a bottle off the bar.

Dean punched him this time knocking him out and Arandi stared from him to Dean.

"I may not like you but that doesn't mean I think he or anyone else should hurt you." He replied although his reaction had come on quite as quite a surprise.

"Such a fucking gentleman." She hissed and walked away.

The bouncers were already dragging the man away and Dean needed more alcohol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had way too much to drink and the blonde presently sucking his less the cooperative dick just wasn't getting the hint.

"I need to go." He slurred trying to remember where it was that he supposed to go.

"I'll come with you."

"Nah I don't like you." Dean responded, waving her off as he put himself away.

She stood angrily glaring at him as he stumbled away.

'Where the fuck was he supposed to go?' This was the one thing that he hated about traveling so much. He always had to remember where he was staying.

He got out into the fresh air and everything that he had poured into his gut hit him all at once.

"Fuck." He said as he leaned back against a wall and tried hard to get his vision to focus. He pulled out his cell phone. Drunk or not he knew how to quickly get a hold of his brother.

"Dean where the fuck are you?" Sam answered.

"I don't know." Dean replied sliding down the wall to sit on the sidewalk with his knees drawn up. He could see a group of men eyeing him and he realized that he had been flaunting his wad of cash quite liberally. "I think I'm gonna get mugged."

"Damn it Dean look for signs tell me where the fuck you are?"

"There are no signs Sammy." He slurred. If there were he couldn't see them.

Suddenly the phone was pulled from his hand and he was prepared to defend himself even if he couldn't see straight.

"He's at the bar three blocks north of the hotel." Arandi stood over him with his phone. "Yeah I'll wait with him."

"Pffff, now you're my mother."

"I'm returning the favor from earlier ok? Don't be a dick about it."

"I've been called worse." He sing songed.

"I'm sure you have sunshine probably by me."

"You're a fucking she devil that's what you are." He wagged his finger in her general direction.

"That's me dressed in red and horny as hell."

Dean was stone cold drunk but suddenly he was rock hard in his jeans. "I can help with that." He grinned like a loon.

"Thanks but I think you're aim could literally be deadly right now." She laughed.

Dean pouted. No one ever turned him down drunk or not he always got someone in bed. He didn't get a chance to try again suddenly Sam, Tom, Clint, and Garth were there.

They stared in shock when they realized who was watching out for Dean.

"She owed me one." Dean said blinking up at his brother.

"Do I want to know?" Sam asked as he helped Dean to his feet

"He called me a bitch and I called him a dick. The end." She said. "I'll see you guys around." And she was gone.

"Hey I was just about to get her to have sex with me." Dean pouted again.

"Sure you were lover boy. Now come on before you pass out on the street."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean pulled himself off the floor with a loud groan. He had already been having a face to face with the toilet most of the morning and he smelled bad.

He shoved his boxers down and stepped into the shower turning the cold water on hoping to wake himself up.

His head was pounding and something had died under his tongue.

"Good you're awake." Misha yelled from the bathroom door.

"Shut up." Dean moaned.

"You did this to yourself so suck it up."

"I'll give you something to suck." Dean growled.

"As pretty as you are my dear I'd have to be drunker than what you were last night for you to get that lucky."

"You better get some extra toilet paper from the housekeeper."

"Why is that?" Misha asked.

"Because you're full of shit."

"Very funny."

Dean finished up and came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel feeling not much better and laid on the bed.

If he knew his brother at all he was already pulling together the hang over remedy for him.

Sure enough Sam waltzed in moment later with a tall glass of their homemade Texas hang over remedy. It tasted like a room full of ass but it worked.

Dean slammed it back and groaned as his stomach instantly started to gurgle.

"Is there a reason that you're here Misha? I don't have to race for few days."

Misha stared Dean down seriously with his intense eyes. "Dean you are so fucking lucky that there were no photographers around that bar last night or else you would be all over the news."

"I guess my give a damn is broken." Dean snickered.

"You need to start giving a damn Dean. Whether you like to hear it or not you have been on top for a long time and there are many people ready to knock you right off. You should be grateful that Miss Remington didn't out you herself."

"Oh its Miss Remington is it?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"You really need to stop being such a dick." Misha growled heading for the door.

"Why? It accents my eyes." Dean said batting his lashes.

The slam of the door was his response.

Dean turned to look at Sam and was met with a full on bitch face. "Not you too?"

Sam didn't say a word but headed out the door.

Dean sighed. He could tolerate the world being pissed at him for all he cared but when Sam was mad at him it stung like a bitch.

"Fuck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dressed and now hungry he headed out to find his brother and try to get him back on his side. He walked into the hotel restaurant and spotted Sam sitting with a beautiful brunette.

"That's my boy." Dean grinned and made his way over. He sat down without waiting to be invited and waved a waitress over and quickly ordered while Sam glared at him. "Sorry Sammy but I'm starving."

"This isn't the only table in here Dean." Sam snapped.

"Wow you really are mad at me." Dean sighed and looked at woman who was also looking at him like he owed her something.

"Dean Winchester." He said when Sam didn't introduce her.

"Jade Remington." She replied curtly.

Dean felt his stomach roll. Fucking great there was more than one of them and what the fuck was his brother doing being all cozy with one of them? "You race too?" He refrained from snapping.

"No, I'm Arandi's sister and manager."

He was so ready to launch into 'why was she letting her sister risk her life when she didn't belong there' but Sam's glare intensified. "You know what Sam have my breakfast I just remembered I need to go check on my car." He tossed a hundred dollar bill on the table and got up and ran right into the person behind him.

"Oh man I'm so…." He didn't finish as steel blue eyes met his green. He spun the other way and started to walked out.

He knew that he was going to catch hell from Sam later but he didn't understand why his brother had to be so friendly. Anyway he knew he had to deal with Sam and his inner drama queen so he took a deep breath and headed back to the table where Arandi was now sitting.

He ignored Sam's glare. "Look Miss Remington, this is who I am and most people know that. I don't change for anyone and Sam here is the only one that keeps me mostly on the straight and narrow. I don't know why you are racing and I will not lie and say that I think you belong because I don't, it has nothing to do with you being female whether you believe me or not."

"Then what other reason is there for me not belonging?" She asked coolly.

He felt his cheeks burning and he had no answer that wouldn't make him come off as an even bigger dick. "Thank you for help last night and for not alerting the media." He replied thickly. "Breakfast is on me." He threw another hundred on the table and rushed away as fast as his legs would take him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was livid. If anyone knew how much of a dick Dean could be it was him but this was a whole new level even for him.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could manage as he tried to stand.

"Someone hurt him pretty badly?" Arandi asked as she sipped her juice.

"It's not for me to say." Sam said knowing damn well his brother would rip him a new one if he found out Sam was talking about him to the Remington's. "I need to go talk to him, this is not him."

"Really? You mean he actually has a civil side?"

Sam felt his 'must protect my brother' kick in. "He is no saint but he is still my big brother and I love him. Ladies enjoy your breakfast." He said leaving the money on the table and headed out.

Jade intrigued him and stirred up things in him that he hadn't felt in a long time and Dean was so paying for this.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	3. RUSH

RUSH

Arandi and Jade watched Sam rush away and then ate the breakfast the brothers had abandoned untouched.

"He likes you huh?" Arandi asked Jade.

Jade smiled. "He's so hot and I don't even think he realizes it but I would love to open his eyes….his shirt…..his zipper…..." She bit her lip.

"They are the hottest brothers I've laid eyes on in a long time."

"Dean Winchester is a dick." Jade snapped.

"I didn't say he wasn't a dick but he's still hot."

"Maybe he'll let you win if you tell him that." Jade snickered.

Arandi glared at her. "I don't expect anyone to let me win let alone Dean "The World Champion seven years in row" Winchester. I have to earn it like everything else in this fucking man's world." She got up and left her sister on her own.

Jade stared at the money on the table, pocketed one of the bills and left the rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was under his car making sure that everything was as he preferred. He had his team but he was still the best mechanic in the lot.

He practically smelled the tension as soon as Sam walked into the garage.

"Just get it over with." He grumbled rolling out to look at his brother.

"What the fuck Dean? Are you really going to let her almost beating you turn you into this?" Sam roared.

"Into what? I don't think she should be racing and that is that but I guess she has to learn the hard way. Then she can run back to mommy and worry about what she wants on her nails and the runs in her stockings."

Sam stared at him agape but pulled himself together. "You know not every woman in the world is Allie and you should stop taking out what she did to you on the entire female species."

Dean didn't remember moving but he found himself pinning his brother to the wall and in his face. "I told you not to ever mention her name to me again." He hissed between clenched teeth. "This has nothing to do with her."

"Right." Sam said unfazed. "You sure didn't have a problem with her racing until she fucked you fifty different ways without lube."

"I'm warning you little brother." Dean's voice grew murderous.

"Dean." Sam turned on the puppy eyes and the soft voice that Dean could never work against and it just served to piss him off more. "You would be surprised what you'd find if you gave her half a chance."

Dean stepped back. "I don't need female friends. All I need is a hot wet pussy to insert my dick in when needed and I'm golden." He said coldly. "Maybe I can get her sister to talk her out of this stupidity if I make her purr."

He didn't expect the shove from Sam, he stumbled back and stepped onto the creeper which instantly rolled out from under him sending him sprawling backwards. His vision whited out brightly as his head connected with the concrete and then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam steeled himself for the ass whooping that was coming his way when Dean stood up. He was taller than Dean and outweighed him by fifty pounds but somehow Dean could still kick his ass especially when he was pissed as all hell.

Only Dean didn't stand up. He lay unmoving on the garage floor and Sam suddenly couldn't breathe when he saw the blood spreading from the back of Dean's head.

He rushed to his brother and dropped to his knees beside him. "Dean, oh God what have I done? Tom! Clint!"

"What Sam?" Tom yelled back from the other side of the garage.

"Help me! Dean's hurt!"

Tom and Clint were there in an instant they were part mechanics part medics for the team. "What the hell happened?"

"We were arguing and he stepped on the creeper and it went out from under him." He couldn't add the part that he had shoved his brother without throwing up

"Dean, can you hear me?" Tom said close to Dean's face slapping him lightly. "Sam call 911."

"Oh God." Sam felt his stomach roll.

"Now!"

Sam stood up and pulled out his phone with shaking hands. He headed outside to get air. He answered questions on auto pilot and saw as the rest of their team came running when they saw the look on his face.

When he looked back inside Tom, Misha, Colt, Zane, and Clint were all kneeling by Dean coaxing him to wake up but he remained so still it made Sam sick and he couldn't hold it in any longer.

He threw up everything even as he heard the sounds of the sirens approaching.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi was walking to her own car when she heard the sirens getting closer. She stopped to watch as the ambulance sped by her and came to stop at the Winchester garage.

She couldn't help herself and she rushed over to see just like everyone else that was there working on their cars.

She gasped when she saw Dean sprawled on the floor a pool of blood under his head.

She watched as the paramedics worked over him and loaded him up on the stretcher. His eyes fluttered open for a couple of seconds and then closed again.

Sam looked gray but quickly climbed in with his brother.

"What happened?" Jade asked suddenly beside her sister.

"Stepped on the creeper apparently." Jace another racer replied before Arandi could.

"Great the race is in four days and he looked bad. What kind of win will it be without the champion in the race?"

Jace snickered. "No offense Miss Remington but you don't know Dean Winchester at all." He walked away without clarifying anything.

The sisters exchanged glances with each and then their team who had gathered around them.

Arandi's team who consisted of Terrance, Mason, Dallas, Austin, Maverick and Lucas.

"Let's get to work guys." She said seriously and they all bowed to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam paced the waiting room for what seemed like hours.

"Sit the fuck down before you leave a rut in the floor." Zane griped.

"There was so much blood." Sam murmured.

"Sam you know as well as I do that head injuries are notorious bleeders." Misha said calmly.

"He didn't wake up the whole ride to the hospital."

The swinging doors opened. "He's awake now." Tom said in an exasperated tone. "God help us all. Sam you better get back there before we owe the hospital a lot of money. Again."

Sam rushed through the doors to find his brother.

"With all due respect Mr. Winchester." The doctor was saying as Sam approached. "You suffered a concussion and while I understand as a racer it's not your first that only adds to the need of keeping you here for observation."

Sam watched as Dean casually yanked the IV from his arm without a flinch. "In turn doc with all due respect, I have three trained medics on my team and they are always close by." His glassy eyes fell on his brother and his nose flared slightly. "Before you even think of adding your fucking two cents, I am not staying."

Sam fish mouthed for a few seconds before nodding. He was in enough shit with his brother and as much as he knew that Dean needed to be here he also knew that another lawsuit wouldn't be a good idea.

"Doctor trust me if you want your hospital to remain peaceful just give him the leaving against medical advice forms now."

The doctor's attempt at a death glare wasn't even in the same neighborhood as Dean's. "Fine." The doctor snapped. "One less 'I know what I'm doing' ass I have to deal with." He spun and walked out.

Only Dean had the talent to make stone cold professionals come unglued in mere moments.

"Dean…."

Dean lifted his hand without looking at Sam. "Don't Sam just fucking don't. I'm not up for it right now. You can apologize for trying to kill me over some bitch when I'm not seeing three of you."

Sam was instantly aggravated. Of course he was the only one expected to apologize.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every motion made his stomach lurch but he bit it down determined to make it to his hotel room without barfing and hear the barrage of 'I told you so' from his brother and his team.

They acted as if he wasn't always this bull headed and he hated hospitals. So yeah he was in them more often than he cared to admit with his chosen profession and ok sometimes because of his outspokenness. Ok mostly because of his outspokenness but the other fucker always looked worse.

In the SUV he had his sun glasses firmly in place and leaned heavily against Zane because the back of his head was too sore for the head rest.

Zane rubbed is chest reassuringly and Dean wanted to tell him to stop being such a girl but he kind of like the way it felt.

Tom sat on his other side staring at him as if he was waiting for him to grow another head while Sam sat shotgun looking like someone pissed in his gummy worms.

"We are taking you in through the housekeeping elevator." Garth said breaking the silence as he drove. "Colt says there are some photographers out front trying to act as if they belong."

While he wasn't Brad Pitt famous he had his share of headlines. He hated that everyone thought it was an accident but as mad as he was at Sam he wasn't going to start telling the world that his brother had shoved him or why.

His feelings though were wounded that his brother would be so defensive because of a chick he barely met so thus barely knew.

He couldn't deny that the Remington's were gorgeous but hell come on they didn't belong on the circuit and that was that.

Maybe he could pull some strings and get them on America's Top Model or something, anywhere but here.

He let out a bit of a moan as his head began to throb in earnest and was thankful when they finally were on their way up to his floor. He closed his eyes the entire ride up and gulped over and over again, the nausea rolling over him hard.

"Dude you look like Kermit's older taller brother." Garth snickered.

"Fuck you Garth." Dean muttered through clenched teeth.

They were almost to his room when another door flew open and suddenly a reporter was in Dean's face. Apparently this one had had brains enough to rent a room to ambush them.

"Dean! Dean! Now that you're out of this race what will you do for the future?"

Dean pulled away from his support and yanked his sunglasses off. His eyes were blood shot and glassy and his head felt as an entire marching band or ten were going through his brain and this bitch, oh hell no.

"Sweetheart you need to check to see if your hair dye is slipping into that brain of yours because you're either blonder than you look or your sources are on acid. I'm not out of this race. You think a little bang to my head is going to stop me think again. I will be there like always in the winner's circle." He turned back to his room.

"You could get yourself killed or others." She spat. "You have a concussion."

Dean was tired of holding it in so he turned and promptly threw up all over the reporter then everything got fuzzy and faded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean leaned back against the mountain of pillows and stared at the TV which was presently blaring his impromptu interview.

Misha was standing close by with a serious face and sighing long suffering sighs every few minutes.

Dean sighed too and waited for the Misha like nuclear meltdown. So what that he had been too out of it to notice the cameraman filming it all.

He snickered when he saw the face of the woman when he spewed which had been dramatically edited but not the part where he swooned like a thirteen year old girl meeting her superstar crush.

"There are easier ways to kill me." Misha growled as he turned to face Dean. "I can't let you race Dean."

"You can't let me?" Dean growled back as he sat up and instantly regretted it. "Last time I checked you work for me!"

Misha's face grew dark. "Don't play the dick card with me you ungrateful spoiled brat! All we're trying to do is keep you in one piece because we love you lord only knows why!"

Dean tried not to look like a petulant child, really he did. "When the fuck did this turn into a Lifetime movie?"

"When you became the leading asshole!" Misha snapped and stormed out of the room.

Dean's head pounded and he needed to hurl again. He felt hands on his arms helping him stand but his vision was so blurred and he just wanted to sleep.

"Come on I got you." Sam said softly.

"I'm going to race Sam so don't you get any ideas either." Dean warned.

"I've been around you all my life Dean. I was there when you played the championship football game your senior year with a broken wrist that you made me tape up and won. If anyone knows how 'not even death will stop me' you are it's me."

"Damn right." Dean mumbled before he was leaning over the toilet spewing what had to be his intestines because he knew he hadn't eaten anything at all today.

"We'll see." He heard Sam say somewhere behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi was watching the Dean TV drama for like the seventh time and for once she could see the being the asshole suited him.

She would have knocked the bitch ass reporter on her ass if she had done that to her.

She was shocked though to hear Dean say that he would be racing.

She lay in bed hoping it was true because winning a race against anyone but the mighty Dean Winchester just wouldn't be as sweet.

He had four whole days to recover and somehow she didn't doubt that he would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean wake up." Tom shook him.

"What the fuck man just let me sleep." Dean mumbled flipping over on his stomach. He swallowed another roll of nausea. He'd had enough of that shit thank you very much.

"You know the rules man we have to wake you ever couple of hours. You already scared the hell out of Sam when he couldn't wake you last time."

"It's called being in a deep sleep, you know from sleeping."

"Dude can you possibly stop being a dick for like five minutes?" Tom huffed.

"Speaking of dick, the next time you wake me up it better be to suck mine."

"As if you would ever be that lucky."

"It would be you that would be the lucky one." Dean chuckled and drifted away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He sat against his mound of pillows two days later trying to stomach the soup that was in front of him. He knew that if he didn't eat something and keep it down he wasn't going to have the strength to get out of bed let alone race.

He quickly grabbed the remote when he saw Arandi's face on the TV screen and turned up the volume.

"Do you think Dean Winchester will recover in time?"

"He's resting and gearing up so I assume that he'll be good to go at the start."

"What do you think of his little tirade with that reporter?"

Arandi huffed and shook her head. "No offense Stan but some reporters need to learn when to back the hell off. She not only got what she deserved but had it been me I would have aimed a lot higher."

Stan chuckled and ended the interview.

Dean replayed it five times before settling back.

"I don't know what your game is Miss Remington but you don't have me fooled. Not even an inch." He said to the television and began to eat his soup.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	4. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN START YOUR

LADIES AND GENTLMAN START YOUR…

Dean sat at the table in the bar in the far corner where he could hardly be seen. The race was the following day so he was trying to adjust his head to the noise.

He knew that his entire team was going to put him to the test in the morning so he had to prepare himself. He wasn't going to let this race slip away. It wasn't in his nature.

He was feeling much better but even he couldn't swear he was a hundred percent. He had snuck out to get some air and adjust and then he was going back to the room to rest and be up and ready.

He sipped on his lime and water, hating that he couldn't get some alcohol but he knew that would just set him back.

He was about to leave when he noticed Arandi at the bar. She was alone drinking what looked like a Long Island iced tea and totally lost in the umbrella that she kept swirling around.

She had to be thinking about tomorrow and Dean hoped that was the only drink she was having tonight. He wanted to leave a clear minded Remington in the dust.

He watched as a man walked up to her and put his arm around her waist. By the look on her face she had no idea who the man was and she nicely removed his hand.

Dean could see that he said something in response and then he had the remainder of her drink on his face. Dean was on his feet in a blink when the man shoved her hard enough to knock her down but her team was there pushing the man away.

Terrance helped her to her feet and she winced cradling her wrist.

"Fuck." Dean muttered. He didn't want her to have any excuses as to why she couldn't do her best.

She looked up and saw him watching her and she looked away. Her sister checked her wrist then they all walked away together.

The man that had pushed her down was yelling and making threats. Dean walked up to him slowly and glared into the man's eyes.

"What the fuck do you want pretty boy?" The man roared.

One quick punch and the man crumbled to the floor. "Don't call me pretty boy, dick face." Dean growled and stepped over the man and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He was good. He had walked a straight line, he hadn't thrown up when Tom spun him around and so what if he had a headache the size of Texas and the light hurt even behind his best sunglasses.

He was going to be fine and he was going to win. He did everything he usually did and passed with flying colors. Damn he was good.

This was a street race, his favorites because they just drove all over the place left and right turns plenty of curves. Not the monotonous repeat of a track.

He watched as his team went over his car one last time before they headed out for the first pit stop.

He noticed Arandi staring off toward where they would start and noticed her wrist had a brace. It bothered him but only because she wouldn't be at a hundred percent and he wanted to beat her at her best like he had once but this race, this race really counted. It opened the doors to the European races and those were just so vigorous and he loved it.

He sighed as the racers were called to their cars and they got into position. His heart started to race. It didn't matter how many times he did this it always brought him to life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She shouldn't have gone to the bar she should have stayed in her room and she wouldn't have hurt her wrist. It wasn't that bad but her sister had insisted that the brace would support her as she drove.

She couldn't get it out of her head the way Dean had been standing last night, like he was ready to come get in to defend her honor and then she snickered to herself, hell he probably wanted to help the guy keep her on the floor.

She shuddered that wasn't her life anymore, she would never be that weak again.

Now as she stared at the road that would take them for miles she knew that he was watching her. His reflection in the shiny metal in front of her.

She saw the frown on his face and she could practically read his mind. The brace meant that she wouldn't be at a hundred percent.

She almost laughed out loud. A sprained wrist wouldn't never hold her back, that wasn't pain. Try washing clothes on a washboard with a broken arm and two broken fingers. That was pain that was what kept her head up now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean laughed whole heartedly as he easily took the lead and was none too surprised to see Arandi on his ass miles later.

He hoped that she had run courses like this before because they could be daunting. He lived for this shit.

His hands gripped the wheel tight and he blinked hard. His vision doubled and then cleared suddenly.

"Fuck, not now." He growled.

"What's wrong Dean?" Sam voice came through his headset.

"Nothing just Remington getting too close." Dean said quickly. It was easy to forget although no one was in the car with him he was never alone.

"God forbid." Sam muttered.

Dean rolled his eyes and wished that he hadn't as his vision swam again and he swerved. If he wrecked without anyone near him, he was so fucking screwed.

'Come on Dean you can hold out another fifty miles.' He thought to himself. He shifted gears and went faster. Prayed he wouldn't pass out at the finish. He just had to win and then they were off for three weeks. Then the first seven racers would go to the Hawaiian resort for the racing conference and practice for the start of the European races along with all the other racers that would come in from other regions.

He could use three weeks to get back to full on Dean Winchester mode.

His vision blurred out completely and he swerved hard nearly going through a barricade.

"Dean what the hell is wrong?" Sam yelled in his ear.

"Nothing Sammy." Dean said as he blinked furiously.

"Bullshit! I can hear the reports Dean."

"Sam I just…" Dean started to say and he came around the wide curve and his heart skipped. He hoped that he was hallucinating but he couldn't exactly take the risk to find out. "Kids got past the barricade!" He yelled.

He slammed on the brakes, skidding to stop a few yards in front of the children playing on the race course.

Dean scrambled from his car, yelling for them to move. He could hear the other cars coming and he never wished more than now that he could communicate with the other drivers.

He ran grabbed three kids and screamed for the rest of them to run. Arandi came flying around the curve, she saw Dean's car in time to barely clip the front end as she hit the barricade and went through.

Hansen and Jace right behind her both tried to avoid Dean's car turning into each other and still hit Dean's car.

Mutton came around the bend screeching on his brakes and broke past the others and headed straight for a little girl frozen in one spot.

Dean moved as fast as his legs would carry him lifting the girl and spinning her out of the way. He wasn't as lucky and he grunted with the impact of the car and rolled onto the hood painfully breaking the windshield.

He was so glad that he hadn't taken off his helmet as the darkness enveloped him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi's heart was beating as fast as her car was moving. Dean was in the lead and doing great but then suddenly he started weaving.

He seemed to come into himself and then he was gone.

Arandi floored it doing her best to keep up but Dean wasn't the best for nothing.

"Fuck!" She yelled when she came around the bend and saw Dean's car in the middle of the race course. She turned her wheel hard to the left afraid that she was going to kill him and barely clipped his car but she went through the barricade.

She saw Dean desperately trying to get kids out of harm's way and she climbed out of her car and ran to help.

She grabbed two little ones and moved them away and Jace and Hansen careened into each other and straight into Dean's car and suddenly Mutton was there.

Arandi saw the little girl rooted to the spot as Mutton's car headed straight for her.

She was too far away but Dean moved fast, lifted and tossed the little girl clear.

Arandi gasped as she saw Dean crash onto the hood of the car breaking the windshield and then rolling off onto the road face down and unmoving.

By now the rest of the cars had been warned and they all came to a stop. Screaming children and hissing engines took up the sounds and Arandi ran to Dean's side.

Sam was driving the crew truck like he had hell hounds on his ass from where he had been stationed just up the road.

His heart pounding having heard everything on the headset and when he heard his brother's grunts of pain and then nothing he panicked. He jumped from the truck with everyone else at his heels.

The other driver's just stood around while Arandi was the only one feeling for a pulse.

She was soon pushed aside as the team medics and then the ambulance medics went to work.

Dean woke up while they were securing him to a back board.

"Kids?" He stammered.

"You saved them all Dean." Sam assured him but damned if he wasn't going to drill the people whose kids they were new, bigger ones.

Dean was out again as he was lifted into the ambulance and the call went up that the race was officially over.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	5. ON TO BETTER THINGS

ON TO BETTER THINGS

"Aw Dean the asshole goes and makes himself a hero now everybody loves him." Misha ribbed Dean.

"Shut up." Dean rasped. He was sore all over and the doctor's said his helmet and suit had saved him from more serious injury. Although the helmet didn't save him from him from feeling as if his brain had been shaken about and he was back to throwing up at the slightest unexpected movement.

It was all over television being replayed on damn near every channel. Dean saving children that had been left unwatched while their parents watched the race.

"Because of your bravery the race officials are rescheduling the Western for three weeks from now. In time for the Hawaii retreat and conference."

"I bet everybody loves that." Dean huffed. "Will the car be ready in time?"

"You do remember who your team is right?" Tom asked from the doorway.

"Dude I don't know my name at the moment."

"Asshole." Everyone chimed.

"Fucking comedians." Dean mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had been confined to his bed for eight freaking days and hated that although they had gotten some time off they had not been able to go back home.

Dean missed his ranch and though he had people taking care of everything he did want to actually live there sometimes.

There was no point in going home when the race was being done over.

He had done a conference already to get all the questions about what had happened out of the way. He had been surprised when the kids he saved had shown up with gifts and a medal for his bravery.

He made nice for the cameras but he wanted nothing more than to paddle every one of them for ruining the race. Although the more he thought about it the more he wondered if it really had just turned out better for him under the circumstances.

He hadn't lost, that was the most important thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Going out to the bar meant having to have the entire team up his ass but at least they cared about him. Once they saw that he was going to be fine they all wandered off to do their own thing.

Dean sipped at a beer determined to get at least a bit of alcohol in his blood stream.

He looked around the bar until his eyes fell on the brunette that was sitting not far off with her chest about to fall out of her top. She was smiling flirtatiously with him.

"Score." Dean said to himself. Weeks without sex just wasn't a good thing. Of course being who he was he liked playing the hard to get card.

It wasn't long before the woman was sliding onto the stool next to him. "I'm not even going to pretend that I don't know you." She said in a purr. "But fuck you are way hotter in person."

Dean gave her his best 'I'm yours' smile. "I usually get told that I look shorter on TV."

She ran her hand up his arm. "You're just right. So being that you are who you are how about I buy you a drink? My name is Kate by the way."

"Sounds good to me Kate, just beer for me though."

The woman signaled for two beers and two shots. "Just one shot with me just to break the ice. You don't know how nervous I am."

'Sure your nervous darling.' Dean thought as he looked down at her hand high up on his thigh.

"Alright just one." He agreed and turned to look when someone yelled his name from the door. Another fan apparently so Dean waved. He then reached for his shot and another hand suddenly covered it.

Arandi stood there and Dean raised an eyebrow. She was wearing a tight black tank top with jeans that had to have been spray painted on and a huge bling Texas shaped belt buckle and boots.

She winked at him as he stared at the buckle. He was wearing his big buckle too, the one given to him during a special race rally at a rodeo.

"Mine is bigger than yours." She whispered.

"Can I help you?" Kate hissed.

"You sure can sweetheart." Arandi said in a 'fuck you bitch' tone. "I was just wondering what is was that you slipped in his drink?"

Kate visibly blanched as Dean stared at the drink. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Arandi handed her phone to Dean and he watched as it played on the small screen the way Kate had taken advantage of the distraction and quickly added something to his drink.

"What the fuck?" He roared standing up. No one could understand how much of awful point that was in his life.

"It's just something to make you feel good." She smiled.

"Oh so you had to sneak it in my drink." Dean motioned for Tom to come over and he handed him the drink. "This woman tried to drug me. I want this tested."

The woman stood up panicked. "Ok it's rohypnol."

"The date rape drug?" Dean said incredulously. "You don't have to rape me to get laid, trust me."

"That's not what she was aiming for." Tom said.

Dean chuckled as it all dawned on him. "Well sorry to disappoint you sister but I had a little surgery done a few months back just to keep money hungry hoes like you away. Apparently you didn't get the memo."

Kate's attitude changed in an instant. "You fucking dick."

"Not getting that already told you." Dean huffed. "So let's say we call the police Tom."

Kate hurried away getting lost in the crowd.

"What did I miss?" Sam asked as he stepped up.

"Some chick tried to drug Dean to get pregnant." Tom said seriously and raised the glass.

"Dean?" Sam asked carefully.

Dean shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it. He saw Arandi had wandered off to the end of the bar.

"She literally saved your bacon dude, you should say something to her. That shit could have really fucked with you since you're still not a hundred percent."

Dean knew he needed to at least say thank you or something along those lines. Though for the moment his eyes had taken residence on her very there, very well-toned ass. He walked over to her and began to speak only his brain to mouth filter was still having issues since his concussion. What should have been thanks became. "Are you stalking me or something?"

Her gaze turned cold. "You are unbelievable. I should have just let you be drugged."

"Why did you stop it?"

She looked at him as if she couldn't understand that he was that dense. "I didn't know it was the date rape drug. For all I knew she was poisoning you so that you would get really sick or die."

"That would work out for you now wouldn't it."

Arandi leaned into his face. "No it wouldn't have because I want you at a hundred percent when I win that race."

"I think someone drugged your drink too because baby, you're hallucinating."

Flared noses, pissed off green met furious blue. Dean took one more step forward and Arandi broke the gaze something passed over her face and she rushed away.

Dean watched her go and wondered how the fuck thank you turned into insulting the person that had saved him from being drugged. It just made him wonder why she had been watching.

Tom patted Dean's shoulder. "That was so not what I meant."

"Well no shit." Dean growled and stormed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi leaned back against the building outside trying to calm herself. She hated when flashes of her past fucked with her here and now and made her run.

She could probably write a book on Dean's many facets of dickdom but she would hope that he didn't take things out physically on the opposite sex.

She couldn't figure out why antagonizing Dean seemed to be her knew forte. So yeah she had been watching him, she was curious to see the great Winchester in action with the ladies and it shocked her that a woman would actually try to get herself pregnant from a one night stand just for money. That was sick on so many levels.

She was wide awake and she really needed to distract herself.

She knew exactly where she needed to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean headed to the track where his car was secured. He rode on a rented motorcycle without a helmet. He needed to do something to distract his mind.

He should have just gone back to his room because apparently Arandi had gotten the same idea.

She was racing around the track alone in her car. He watched for a couple of minutes and then grinned wickedly. He just had to and to hell with the rest.

He zoomed onto the track on the motorcycle and soon caught up with her. He kept just about perfect pace with her taking the turns just about on his side.

She sped up but being against the lighter vehicle and probably aggravated to all hell she didn't stand a chance.

Dean pulled ahead and turned to smile and he really knew better but he didn't seem to be doing many things that made sense lately.

The motorcycle leaned too far and he went sliding with it off the track and onto the grass.

He heard car brakes screeching and Arandi running. He just lay sprawled staring at the sky doing an inner inventory of his body.

Seeing him conscious Arandi stood looking down at him. "You're suicidal is that it?" She breathed.

"Nah I'm too hot to take myself out from this world." He sat up slowly and then stood.

"Conceited too imagine that." Arandi huffed turning to go back to her car.

"Arandi wait."

She stopped and looked at him.

"I told you already this is who I am." Ok that still wasn't a thank you.

"I figured that out Dean, all by myself if you can fathom it. I don't know who fucked you up but….." She was going to say that he was almost as screwed up as she was but it was at that moment that Dean decided to do his raging bull impression.

He grabbed her arms, lifting her to her toes and got a little too close, his eyes blazing. "What the fuck has my brother been blabbing to your sister?"

She couldn't talk only stared at him wide eyed, her heart about to beat out of her chest but still she managed. "Please let me go."

"What has my brother been letting slip when you're sister's been sniffing around his crotch?" He said coldly tightening his grip.

The insult to her little sister was enough to snap her out of her paralysis. "Don't bring my sister into this. You think you hide anything Dean? You got fucked in the ass without lube and it's tattooed in plain fucking sight!"

"Fuck you." He hissed his mind blown because she was hitting way too close to home. He let her go. "You don't know anything."

"You'd be surprised." She countered as she rubbed her arms.

"It's no one's business."

"You make it someone's business when you take it out on them."

Dean let out a small hysterical laugh. "Take it out on you? This is me! This has always been me!" He yelled, stepping close to her again.

Arandi took three steps back and Dean saw her stumble and begin to fall. It wasn't until that moment that he noticed that they were standing next to a culvert. He grabbed for her and caught her but her momentum only served to drag him down as well and they fell.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


End file.
